Power Classifications
Since parahumans began to appear in the 80's the need of a power classification to be used by the Law, the Government and the Media have been clear. Initially used only for classifying Villains, this classification is used now for all parahumans: Heroes, Villains, and Rogues alike. When a new parahuman reveals his presence he (or she) is identifed with one or more of 12 categories and a number (usually betwen 1 and 10) to express their apparent proficiency in that area. The categories are:Mover, Shaker, Brute, Breaker, Master, Tinker, Blaster, Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. Weld theorizes that the powers may have been named the way they were to facilitate memorization using the following rhyme: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. Mover Capes whose powers let them move great distances at a time. These category include flyers, teleporters and speedsters. Known Movers Shaker It's currently unknown what being a shaker entails. Vista and Labyrinth's powers suggest it involves affecting their surroundings. Most wide-area-effect, forcefield and spacetime manipulation powers fall under the Shaker classification. Known Shakers Breaker Generally those who had some ability to ‘break’ the natural laws of the universe as far as those laws applied to them. This is frequently a side effect of powers to prevent them from harming their owners. Known Breakers Brute Those under the 'brute' label are unnaturally tough and strong. Known Brutes Master A cape whose powers let them control others or create minions (be they humans, parahumans, animals or specific objects). Known Masters Ability to control beings. Can range from ability to control simple insects all the way up to superhuman/projections. Varies from area (touch to long distance), number of beings affected (one being to nearly infinite), simple commands to absolute control and across a spectrum of time lengths and programming (short durations vs. indefinitely or programmed commands). Can be of telepathic variety or require voice commands. Tinker Covers anyone with powers that give them an advanced grasp of science. Lets them make technology years ahead of its time. Most Tinkers have a specialty or a special trick. Something they’re particularly good at or something that they can do, which other Tinkers can’t. Known Tinkers Blaster A cape with a ranged attack. Known Blasters Thinker No exact definition is known, but it is likely to be a cape who has powers relating to planning, information acquisition and, in some cases, narrow cognitive enhancement. Known Thinkers Striker A cape with the ability to apply some effect by touch or at point-blank range. The striker classification could include certain Breaker effects as they were applied to things other than the cape themselves, but not always. Other strikers included those who used energy weapons, those who had certain kinds of superstrength that weren’t accompanied by durability and those with pyrokinesis or such that didn’t extend more than a foot around them. Known Strikers Changer/Shifter Those who can change their shape to some extent. Known Changers Trump Entails being able to change their powers based on specific circumstances, adapt their powers to different situations or act directly on the abilities of other parahumans whether to copy, borrow or nullify. Known Trumps Stranger The term "Stranger" refers to parahumans whose abilities can be used for stealthy action and/or impact the mind to prevent a specific reaction. Known Strangers Category:Worm